


The Price Of Attitude

by LaDeeDa



Series: The Mansion [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Pairing: Eliana / Ms WoodsEliana is aware from the moment she wakes up that her health conditions are flaring, it looks like today will be a wheelchair day. As a disabled person whose conditions can fluctuate every day, Eliana is prepared for these occasional flares and so is The Mansion. She isn't in pain today but she's temporarily lost feeling in her legs, nothing she can't handle.However, when Eliana sasses Ms Woods, the dominant she had an appointment booked with that day, she finds herself in more trouble than she had anticipated with one of the building's toughest dominants.~A 'The Mansion' One-Shot, they don't need to be read in order.The Mansion's concept: 'Imagine the playboy mansion but with BDSM and instead of Hefner there’s five gorgeous men and one gorgeous woman, all rich and looking to defile you for fun. It was the stuff of dreams but they rarely had openings and were very picky about who they let be a 'bondage bunny'. But every now and again the BDSM community would buzz with excitement that The Mansion dominants were going to take on another submissive...'
Series: The Mansion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Price Of Attitude

Eliana woke with a throbbing migraine. She knew from her first shuddering breath of cool morning air (she liked to sleep with her window open) that her body was having a flare-up.

Her health conditions lay dormant some days, affected her with mild symptoms on a variety of days and caused severe problems only occasionally. It looked like today would be one of those 'occasional days'. Even her flare-ups varied in their symptoms, but she had learnt how to cope after years of excruciating pain. She began to test her body, trying to wiggle each part starting from her toes (which did not react) to her fingertips (which thankfully did so without pain). She couldn't get movement from anything below her hips, but the areas she could move didn't hurt more than usual and she could still feel everything down to the line of her butt-cheeks. She raised her arms, gripped the metal frame of her bed, dragged herself up into the highest sitting position she could manage without dislocating her shoulders, lifted her stick gingerly from its place at her bedside, hooked the end on the left arm-rest of her wheelchair and tugged it towards her with the ease of someone who had had a lot of practice, it was still tiring but all movement was tiring during a flare.

She took a moment of rest once the chair was next to her bed before pulling back her covers and shuffling herself down and across to the foam seat, sighing once she was comfortable (as comfortable as you can be in a metal chair with an unsupportive back and giant wheels you have to push and try not to catch your fingers in) and already planning the task of getting dressed in her head step-by-step. It took an hour but she eventually managed to get washed, dressed and medicated and water each of her 14 potted plants on the low table in front of her now-closed window.

She swiped her phone from her bed as she wheeled past and placed it between her legs to free her hands for manoeuvring her way out of her room and across to Oletta's; since Oletta joined before her, she was given the room opposite Gracie (previously the 'newbie' sub despite having been at The Mansion for almost seven months when Eliana made her late arrival) and so Eliana's room faced the last room in the wing, uninhabited for the moment. She knocked gently on Oletta's door, heard a muffled 'come in' and pushed it open. Oletta was still dozing in bed, eyes half-lidded and her body tangled in her blankets with no motivation to pull itself free, her room had books stuffed into every available nook and Eliana had to choose her path to the bed carefully. Oletta blinked away the bleariness in her eyes and sat up suddenly, her blankets still knotted around her like a toga.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, "Do you need help?" Eliana rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said, wishing just a little that people wouldn't always assume she couldn't take care of herself. "Have you had breakfast? And if not, wanna go down with me?" The younger girl blinked, her brain slowly processing the request.

"Sure!" Oletta smiled brightly. She began to untie herself from her blankets and Eliana used the excuse to grab her phone and send a text to Ms Woods, with whom she had an appointment that afternoon.

_Dear Ms Woods,_

_I've had a flare_ _-_ _up and therefore am using my wheelchair today, please could you let the staff know on my behalf._

_Thanks,_

_Eli_

Within seconds she got a reply.

_Dear Eliana,_

_Thank you for letting me know, I will inform the staff and my fellow dominants so that none of us disturb you today. Please get some rest and do not hesitate to ask for any help you should need._

_Kind regards_

_A.Woods_

Eliana huffed. She wasn't in any particular pain so why should she not be disturbed? She had been looking forward to their scene! She could still feel… down there, so why was it a problem? She couldn’t feel her legs but she didn’t need those for sex! Her fingers typed her reply with perhaps a little too much force.

_Dear Ms Woods,_

_I am not a child. If I wish to be left alone I will say so. I simply wanted the staff to know so that the portable ramps would be laid out for me. I will see you this afternoon._

_Regards,_

_Eli_

She smirked to herself, that showed her, she thought.

Oletta was pulling on a thick fluffy onesie when her phone vibrated with Ms Woods reply.

_Flare or not you won't be walking for the rest of the week when I'm don_ _e_ _with you._

_A.W._

Eliana bit her lip. Shit! What had she done? And how would she fix it? She swallowed nervously.

"You don't look so good..." Oletta's voice was squeaky, "Please don't barf on my books!"

"I'm not gonna barf!" Eliana groaned, "I've just got myself in trouble and I'm trying to come to terms with the thought of having a permanently disfigured bottom."

Oletta laughed, "What did you do?" she grabbed her own phone, slid it into her pocket and started for the door.

"I sent a snotty text to one of the doms..." Eliana looked as sheepish as she felt as she followed Oletta out and down the hallway.

"Which one?" She asked, grinning widely. Eliana could tell her bratty side was already saving the idea for later in case she felt like being punished. Oletta didn’t admit it in words but they all knew she loved to be disciplined, preferably by a firm hand.

"Ms Woods."

Oletta's smile dropped instantly, "So what kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?" she asked.

"Oletta!" Eliana gave the smaller girl's backside a swat, her wheelchair swerving for a second at the loss of her right hand to keep her central. Oletta giggled and hopped forward.

“I’m just being real with you! Would you want me to lie to you?”

“Why don’t you offer me some advice?”

“Fake your own death.”

“What about some help?”

“Sure, I’ll help you fake your own death.”

“Oletta!”

“What? I can’t think when I’m hungry!” She scrunched her nose in a way that made Eliana’s heart hurt a little and darted into the dining room on the hunt for breakfast.

~

When they had filled their bodies to bursting with fruits, cereals, baked goods and a cocktail of juices they sat and chatted for a bit, Eliana needed the distraction so she wouldn’t spend the hours till her execution biting her nails to stubs.

Oletta’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she slid it out, peeked at the screen, blushed, tapped a speedy reply and stood awkwardly.

“Sorry, Eli, duty calls.”

“Didn’t know you were booked this morning.” Eliana grumbled.

“I wasn’t - Why? Are you jealous?” She winked and her button nose crumpled again when she smiled.

“Dream on, kid.” Eliana shooed her away, “Go on, don’t come back till you’re walking like a cowboy.” Oletta shook her head, blushing just a little still, and left. Once she was alone, Eliana sighed and ran her hands through her hair, it was going to be a long wait till her appointment with Ms Woods…

~

The time had finally come, her doom was upon her. Eliana rolled dejectedly towards the beautiful blonde dominant’s office, working through multiple scenarios in her head of what might happen to her. Her phone, an object she now considered cursed, vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out clumsily and checked the screen.

_Meet me in Playroom 3_

_A.Woods_

Playroom three… She tried to think back to what equipment was kept in that playroom as she turned herself and began heading towards the playrooms. Most of the playrooms looked the same to Eliana, but she would bet any money that Jace could differentiate them based purely on smell or temperature or something, he had been at The Mansion so long he could probably find his way around bound, gagged and blindfolded. No doubt one of the dominants would try that at some point…

Once she reached the door she knocked timidly and waited, the door swung open and Ms Woods stood, with her usual impeccable posture, in the doorway. Her platinum blonde hair in its uniform ponytail, not a single hair out of place, and wearing slacks and a crisp white shirt. She stood back and waited for Eliana to push herself in, glancing around the large room filled partly with a metal and wood structure that resembled a jungle gym from her childhood. Ms Woods shut the door behind her.

“Tell me exactly what symptoms you are experiencing today.” She ordered.

“My legs are unresponsive and numb, I can feel everything to the bottom of my...” For some reason she didn’t want to say ‘butt’ in front of the stern dominant, it was incredible how she could make a sub feel _unprofessional_ during a scene, like it was a business agreement and she hadn’t upheld her end of the bargain. It took her a moment to re-word the sentence in her head. “To the very top of my thighs, where they meet my, um-”

“Backside.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you in any pain?”

“No more than usual, ma’am.”

Ms Woods nodded to herself and grabbed piles of jute rope from the side, she strode purposefully to the imposing apparatus and began to toss ropes through hoops and bars, tying the ends down to much smaller metal hoops that were implanted in the floor, she had the precision of someone who had been practising their craft so long they never stopped for a moment to check their work; she threw the ropes around and caught them with a stoic expression, her body working on muscle memory. Eliana found it fascinating, she could have sat there and watched for hours, but once Ms Woods had her base ready for later she grabbed another bundle and stalked back to her.

Eliana tried not to cringe back in fear, her eyes round and doe-like, Ms Woods took her left leg and lifted it up and over the arm rest of her chair and began to tie it in place. Eliana blinked a few times, unsure of how to react, given that she couldn’t really feel the rope on her leg, only the pull of the muscle connected to her butt and crotch. Her right leg quickly followed, leaving her spread open and her underwear on show beneath her dress, she tried to cover her modesty with her hands but Ms Woods snatched them away, pulling them behind her head and tying them to the hook attached to the back of her seat for hanging bags, she didn’t tie them tightly: leaving enough room for Eliana to shift her arms back and forth a little so that they wouldn’t cramp or become stiff.

“Before we play on the apparatus, do you know what we need to do”?

“Stretch?” Eliana guessed uncertainly, attempting to remember her childhood spent dangling from the top bars, her hair covering her face.

“We warm up.” Ms Woods stated, a glint in her dark green eyes.

Ms Woods ran her hands down Eliana’s inner thighs, finishing at the line of her underwear and teasing her with soft strokes of the tips of her fingers along the imprint of her lips. Her lips soon followed, nibbling at the skin of her inner thighs despite the fact that she knew the smaller girl couldn’t feel it, this was to mark her. Small marks soon trailed from her knees to the lace of her panties, Eliana had begun to gasp when the lips reached the area she could feel.

“Ah-ah!”

A hot wet tongue brushed straight up the centre of her vulva, dampening the material even further. The tongue curled at her and her abs clenched at the shock of pleasure.

The feeling of a hot muscle sliding through her most sensitive skin sent tingles up her spine and clouded her brain. But she couldn’t let her eyes close, despite how desperately she wished to let them fall shut and bask in the pleasure, the sight of Ms Woods on her knees beneath her was not one she would likely see often, she had to enjoy it while she could. The tongue was joined by two fingers peeling back her inner lips, leaving the softest part of her cunt open for the tasting. Eliana squeaked and struggled against her binds when Ms Woods dove straight to her clit, curling her tongue around it and flicking it roughly. Her reaction only spurred the dominant on, she repeated the action over and over, fingers still massaging the lips either side, until Eliana’s fists clenched and she screamed through her orgasm. Ms Woods refused to relent until Eliana was breathless, panting with tears in her eyes as her now overly-sensitised vulva pulsed between her legs.

Now that Eliana had been reduced to a dripping, trembling mess, Ms Woods pulled at the knots holding her legs open, gently lowering her thighs back down to the seat.

“I think it’s time I punished you.” Ms Woods growled. Once all the rope had dropped to the floor she slid her hands under Eliana’s armpits. “Do I have permission to lift you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eliana averted her eyes, their faces were so close…

She was glad Ms Woods had asked before just pulling her around, some people seemed to forget that she wasn’t a rag doll when she was in her wheelchair. She sill felt a little awkward at being lifted though, her hands clinging to Ms Woods’ blouse as she was hoisted first into a standing position, then pulled up into a fireman’s lift. Ms Woods turned to the apparatus that held the beginning stages of some intricate rope-work and slid Eliana down so that her legs passed through a selection of loops and then wrapped two of the hanging ropes around her waist, creating a comfortable harness to hold her up.

“Any pain in your stomach or back?”

“No, m’am.”

“I’m going to check your legs now and make sure nothing is too tight.” She announced and crouched down, she slid her fingers under each loop of rope wrapped around her unresponsive legs, making sure she could get her index and middle fingers under all of them with ease. Satisfied, Ms Woods stood and took her arms, pulling them behind her back and binding them tightly. Eliana’s messy curls were slipping out of her high ponytail and dangling in her face as Ms Woods made a few more adjustments to the harness, leaving her bent over and suspended half a foot off the ground. “Anything hurting?”

“No, m’am.”

“You use your safe-word immediately if you feel anything from the harness, even a twinge - do you understand?”

“Yes, m’am.”

“And your safe-word is?”

“Uh…” Eliana ran through a couple in her head but settled on the simplest. “Yellow.”

“Good.” Ms Woods hand grazed over Eliana’s butt cheek as she walked past, Eliana assumed to the toy box. “Now, what do I spank you with?”

“Something gentle and soft?” Eliana asked hopefully.

Ms Woods laughed quietly and Eliana felt a small spark of joy at having been the cause.

“I think this paddle will do just fine.”

As always Ms Woods was firm but fair, she was never vicious in her spankings. Each strike knocked a gasp from Eliana but the blunt pain of the flat paddle was bearable, even once she had built up a base covering every inch of her cheeks, layering further hits over the softest areas.

Soft sobs built in Eliana’s throat, partly at the soreness spreading across her bottom and partly in remorse at needing to be punished in the first place. She wasn’t as naughty as Oletta, Eliana liked being a good girl.

The paddle was tossed aside with a clatter that had Eliana jerking her head up, was that it? Her wet cheeks were drying quickly and her sobs were reducing to sniffles already, a very lenient punishment from one of the toughest dominants in the mansion, she thought with a sniff.

She heard buttons unpopping and the muted sound of a zipper being pulled down slowly.

A single hand pulled her wet panties to one side.

The round and smooth tip of a long, phallic shaped object pressed against Eliana’s slick lips, entering her with little objection from her body. She gasped softly as it filled her until Ms Woods bare flesh pressed against her buttocks. With a soft click a thrum of vibrations ran through the toy and she heard the slightest intake of breath from the dominant behind her, then she began to shift her hips, starting with shallow thrusts and then building up speed and depth.

Fingers wrapped themselves into Eliana’s ponytail tightly, pulling her head up and curving her spine further. The other hand was on the dildo, gripping it at the centre, Eliana felt the knuckles holding it brush her cunt every time Ms Woods pushed in particularly deeply. If she was holding it in place then Eliana knew it was double-ended, the thought sending an additional wave of pleasure through her at the thought of the woman fucking her as getting impaled at the same time. There was something so much sexier to Eliana about a pair of women getting off at the same time, rocking against each other, chasing the same end goal. She wished she wasn’t bound so tightly, she wished she could feel her legs, that she could thrust herself back with all of her enthusiasm, to give Ms Woods the same pounding she was getting.

Soft moans behind her had Eliana’s hole clenching involuntarily, the sound of Ms Woods sweet, feminine gasps of pleasure invoking her own. She dug her nails into her palms where they were bound behind her back and gave up holding back her moans.

“Ah-aaaah! Please!” She cried out, her head bobbing in time with the thrusts that suddenly sped up.

Like the prickle on your skin that informed you rain was approaching, Eliana could sense through her haze of lust that Ms Woods was close to her peak. The vibrations were switched up two more levels and Ms Woods became rough and unrelenting with her movements, the hand in Eliana’s hair pulling to the point of pain and her hips smacking Eliana’s buttocks audibly.

With a quiet and shaking groan the dominatrix came, squeezing Eliana’s hair between her fingers and continuing to rock her hips in short bursts that lacked her previous rhythm and coordination.

The toy was pulled from her insides with a wet sound and replaced with the wide head of a wand vibrator pressed against the entirety of her vulva and flicked on quickly.

It took Eliana less than thirty seconds to be dragged into orgasm, her muscles clenching and a second wave of tears leaking out of her dark eyes. She cried out in one long stream of a moan until her voice cracked, leaving her mouth open without sound, but still she couldn’t stop, the bind of pleasure holding her captive in its embrace.

Upon its release of her body, her orgasm took every ounce of what little energy she had held up until that moment.

Eliana was a pile of goop suspended in the air, her limbs trembling where they hung limply.

She listened to Ms Woods placing the toys to one side and closing her trousers, zipper and then buttons, then the dominant walked around the apparatus, approaching her with a slow and easy gait. Eliana trembled in her harness from both fatigue and fear that her punishment was not over.

Ms Woods crouched a little and leant in close, bringing her face so close that Eliana wished she had brushed her teeth a second time before heading for the playrooms. She used one hand to brush Eliana’s loose curls back out of her face and the other to lift her chin.

“Eliana?” Her voice as firm and calm as always.

“Yes, ma’am?” Eliana croaked.

“What were you hoping to get out of the attitude you gave me this morning?”

“I suppose… this?” Eliana winced a little, knowing her response could be taken as cheeky. She decided to add a serious note, to show she wasn’t just trying to back talk, “But also,” she looked away, “I just get really tired of people thinking that I can’t live a normal life when I’m in my chair, especially when it comes to sex - do you know how many times I’ve been asked if disabled people can have sex? I’ve had strangers ask me!” she caught Ms Woods nodding thoughtfully out of the corner of her eye and turned back to her, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Was that the best way to go about making your thoughts known?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Next time, just come and see me.” She sighed, rolling her eyes with a minuscule smile. Eliana liked it when she smiled.

“Yes, ma’am.” She agreed with her own smile, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

“I may not be a doctor but I am prescribing you bed rest for the remainder of the day, you will take your meals in your room and I will be checking on you this evening. This is not a request, it is an order. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: Obviously, this is a fantasy story but for the sake of my own peace of mind I want to remind people that when you engage in rope play/bondage it is highly dangerous to tie a limb or body part that the submissive can not feel. Being able to tell when a nerve has been trapped or blood flow is being constricted is super important in bondage and if you can not feel when something is wrong you could cause horrific damage to yourself. As someone who has a disability myself which can cause random patches of numbness that can cover entire limbs, I would never engage in this type of scene while having a flare. Again, this is purely a fantasy story.
> 
> AKA: Please don’t try to recreate this scene at home.
> 
> Also, when Eliana says that even strangers have asked her if she can have sex as a disabled person - that is a true story from yours truly. Yes, I’m still mad about it.


End file.
